Perang Kartu dan Rainbow Cake
by Shizuha-89
Summary: Hanya fic ringan tentang Jake dan pacarnya./"Aku membencimu, Jake! Aku tidak mau bermain Perang Kartu denganmu lagi!"/ONESHOT! JakexLady Rainicorn. DLDR. RnR? XD


**Disclaimer :** Adventure Time belongs to Pendleton Ward. I just own this fic.**  
**

**Warning : **might be OOC

**A/N : **fic pertama Shizu di fandom ini^^ hehe, semoga readers semua suka ya, ceritanya. Don't like, don't read! Review please!^^

_Italic — _menandakan bahwa kalimat tsb dalam bahasa Korea (Shizu gak bisa bahasa Korea. Maaf _ _" pake Om Gugel malah mabok ntar kalimatnya=="a)

* * *

**Perang Kartu dan Rainbow Cake**

**.**

**.**

_"Aku membencimu, Jake. Aku tidak mau main Perang Kartu lagi denganmu," _Lady Rainicorn berkata dengan kedua mata yang ia pejamkan rapat-rapat, alih-alih menahan rasa kesalnya karena sudah terus-terusan kalah dalam permainan kartu yang digemari Jake ini—dan permainan yang terus Jake menangkan.

"Oh, maafkan aku, Lady! Kumohon, jangan marah begitu. Ayo, kita main ulang lagi," Jake membujuk setengah memelas dengan wajah harap-harap cemasnya. Tangannya pun dengan cepat kembali mengembalikan kartu-kartu tersebut seperti semula, siap untuk dimainkan lagi. "Ayo, Lady, kita main lagi. Kali ini mungkin aku yang kalah," ajaknya, sembari membagi sama rata kartu-kartu tersebut.

Lady hanya bergeming sebagai jawabannya. Ia sama sekali tidak bergerak, bahkan kedua matanya pun masih tetap terpejam; enggan untuk kembali bermain Perang Kartu bersama pacarnya.

"Lady? Lady, apa kau tidur?" tanya Jake heran, mengerutkan keningnya melihat Lady yang ia kira tertidur. Lima detik, lima belas detik, tiga puluh detik..., Lady sama sekali tidak menjawab. Lantas, hal itu pun membuat Jake hilang kesabaran. Ia pun mendekati Lady, lalu tangan kecilnya mengelus pelan badan warna-warni Lady. "Lady? Bangun, Lady. Ayo, kita main lagi," ujarnya setengah menuntut, meminta Lady untuk kembali bermain kartu dengannya.

Merasa terganggu dan tidak enak dengan Jake, Lady pun pada akhirnya menyerah; membuka matanya dan membalas omongan Jake tadi. _"Jake, kan sudah kubilang aku tidak mau bermain kartu lagi! Sudahlah, kau main saja dengan Finn!" _balasnya, mengeluarkan dengusan kesal.

"Uh, ayolah, Lady! Sekali iniiiiii saja! Ayo, main lagi," ajak Jake kembali menuntut. Jake menundukkan kepalanya, cemberut, setelah hampir satu menit berlalu Lady-nya tetap bergeming. Entah apa yang telah merasukinya, saat itu Jake benar-benar ingin sekali lagi bermain kartu dengan Lady. Tapi sialnya, sang '_Lady Rainicorn_' justru malah menolaknya. _Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membujuk Lady?_

Tiba-tiba Jake mengangkat kepalanya dengan mata membelalak; teringat akan sesuatu—atau bahkan ia menemukan ide hal apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk membujuk pacar _rainicorn_-nya itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, Lady. Kita istirahat dulu sejenak. Biarkan aku mengambil camilan dari dapur." Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Lady lagi, Jake langsung meregangkan tubuh lenturnya menuju dapur rumah—rumah pohonnya dan Finn.

Selang tiga menit—dengan kecepatan ekstra dalam mempersiapkannya, Jake sudah kembali dengan nampan berisi camilan yang ia dan Lady akan santap. Dengan senyum mengembang dan mata berbinar, ia menyingkirkan semua perlengkepan Perang Kartu ke sembarang tempat, digantikan oleh nampan yang ia bawa.

Mata Lady membesar kaget dan kagum begitu dilihatnya camilan yang Jake bawa berupa potongan kue yang berwarna... uh, unik... dan 'sedikit' berbeda dari kue-kue yang ada di _Candy Kingdom__. __"Astaga, Jake! I-ini... indah sekali! Apa ini, Jake?!"_ tanyanya kagum, rasa kesalnya seketika meluap begitu mata berbinarnya terpaku pada kue 'unik' itu.

"Kau suka ini, Lady? Ini namanya _'Rainbow Cake'—_karena warnanya yang warna-warni seperti pelangi; seperti dirimu," jawab Jake senang, melihat pacarnya itu kini kembali ceria—eh... kenapa tiba-tiba matanya berair? "Lady, kenapa menangis? Kau tidak suka ini, ya?" tanyanya lagi, khawatir saat mata Lady berlinangan air mata.

Lady pun dengan cepat menggeleng kuat. Tangannya menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya. _"Tidak, Jake. Aku saaaangat menyukai ini. Ini... hal terindah yang pernah kulihat selama ini. Terima kasih, Jake! Aku menyayangimu!" _jawab Lady terharu sekaligus berterima kasih, atas 'kejutan mendadak' yang Jake buat untuknya (setidaknya hal itu yang Lady simpulkan). Tubuhnya yang bergetar pun segera direngkuh oleh Jake, membawanya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sama-sama, Lady. Aku juga menyayangimu. Sshtt..., tenang, Lady. Jangan menangis lagi," ucap Jake lembut, masih memeluk Lady dengan tangan membelai tubuhnya. "Kalau kau mau, aku akan memberikanmu lagi untuk dibawa pulang."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Lady sudah tenang kembali. Senyuman mengembang di wajahnya dan Jake. Lalu, "Nah, bagaimana kalau kita mulai memakan camilannya, Lady?"

**.**

**.**

"Hai, Jake. Bagaimana kencanmu tadi dengan Lady? Kau senang?" tanya Finn nyengir pada temannya itu yang tengah asyik membaca sebuah buku._  
_

"Oh, hai, Finn," balas Jake menyadari kedatangan Finn. "Oh..., tidak, tidak. Aku dan Lady tidak jadi berkencan. Tadi siang kami asyik menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain Perang Kartu," jawabnya, nyengir.

"Perag Kartu?" Finn mengerutkan kening. "Bukannya Lady tidak suka bermain itu denganm—mpphh!"

"Ya, aku dan Lady bermain Perang Kartu. Di akhir-akhir, sih, Lady sempat tidak mau bermain lagi denganku..., tapi, setelah aku 'membujuknya', dia mau main lagi. Hebat, kan? Hehe," ucap Jake masih nyengir. Tangannya melepas bungkamannya di mulut Finn.

Finn menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya akibat bungkaman Jake yang terlalu rapat. Lalu, "Kau membujuknya? Dengan apa?" tanyanya, heran.

"_Rainbow Cake_. Aku memberinya itu sebagai camilan, dan tebak apa? DIA MENYUKAINYA, TEMAN!" jawabnya girang, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Finn.

Mata Finn seketika membesar. Lalu, "Aaah, kau mencuri kueku!" jerit Finn keras, kesal. "Itu kan kue eksperimenku! Kenapa kau mencurinya?!" geramnya frustrasi. Yep, _Rainbow Cake _yang telah Jake berikan pada Lady adalah buatan dan milik Finn.

"Maafkan aku, Teman. Tadi itu mendesak. Dan aku saaaaangat senang karena Lady juga senang, mendapat kue unik itu," balas Jake girang, teringat akan memori indah tadi siang. "Memangnya kau tidak senang apa, temanmu ini senang?"

"Uh..., aku senang, sih. Tapi—"

"Terima kasih, Teman. Lain kali, buatkan lagi, ya, kuenya," kata Jake menginterupsi omongan Finn. Ia nyengir, "Siapa tahu kalau aku berikan kue itu lagi, Lady akan mau main Perang Kartu denganku lagi. He, he, he."

"Ah, kau—dasar licik. Hahaha."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-END-**

* * *

**A/N : **maaf pendek :v namanya juga fic ringan, hehe; pelampiasan setelah Pertarungan Hidup-Mati di sekolah (baca: UKK #okelebay /plak) x_x review? :3

* * *

**Thanks for reading! ^^**

**Don't forget to review! XD**

**Love you All! :***


End file.
